


A Smile and a Goodbye

by KuraNova



Series: Smile Universe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Familial Love, M/M, Making things right, Positive Parent-Child Relationship, Saying Goodbye Without Saying Goodbye, endgame spoilers, i'm not crying, letting go, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Regis hushed Noctis with a single finger to his own lips. “It is all I have to say on the matter, and that’s final. I will hear nothing more on the subject.” He paused, silently thanking the Astrals for the opportunity to allay Noctis’ fears quietly and without intrusion, though he was still fairly certain he was being monitored by someone within the citadel. Regis was only sorry he could not confer such a message on the first occasion they’d spoken, but the walls had ears, and so did some of his most trusted advisors. “Gladiolus, Ignisand Promptowill be traveling with you, will they not?”A side story fromSmile, the Noctis/Prompto pre-roadtrip romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I have the first of many side stories right here for your reading pleasure. I will be expanding the Smile-verse to more stories and characters such as this, as well as continuing Noctis and Prompto's romance.  
> ;) As always, comments and kudos are welcome, please enjoy!
> 
> Note: Character mentions of impending death.

Regis sighed and rubbed his temples in slow circular motions. He could scarcely recall a time when he didn’t have a blistering headache - when the beings inhabiting the ring on his hand didn’t have something to say. They’d been clamoring for the better part of a decade now, eager for their imprisonment to end, and he couldn’t say that he blamed them.

If recent memory served, the tide of power had risen within the ring with the appearance of the Imperial Chancellor. It was a curious development, and one Regis had been keen on learning more about. He would have, if Ardyn Izunia hadn’t been so proficient in dodging his questions and uttering half truths. The most damning of these, and the one Regis had clung to for reprieve, was also the one that would turn his son against him.

Noctis’ marriage to an Oracle was a ludicrous notion, and when it had been suggested, nay,  _ demanded _ , Regis had very nearly come off of his throne with the outrage. Such a proposition, in light of his son’s prescribed fate, seemed a cruel punishment for kind and innocent person - nevermind Luna herself. Regis had mourned his son for nearly the whole of his life, and it seemed the Astrals would have no mercy on him now.

So he agreed. 

He’d been dressed down by Clarus for the better part of an hour afterward, reminded of the foolhardy Promises he’d made to Noctis when he’d no business doing so. His blind indulgence of his son had spoiled the boy, and it had left him unprepared for the path he’d yet to tread. Point of fact, Regis’ denial of Noctis’ ultimate end had only served to make his child’s first, and last flight from home even more difficult than he’d anticipated. 

But he would dare any other loving parent to not make the same mistake. 

Noctis was chosen by the crystal when he was only five years old. Aurela, Regis’ wife had just died, and being told of a prophecy that would use his son to rid Eos of the scourge that plagued them all seemed to great a burden to bear. He’d pored over countless historical and religious tomes, keen on discrediting the prophecy or to find some way to remove Noctis from the line of fire. After weeks of fruitless searching, Regis had finally accepted the judgement that would come down on his family line from the Astrals themselves.

Regis had decided that in lieu of a full life, he would dote on his son from then onwards and provide the boy with whatever he’d wished. It was difficult at times to watch him grow, so full of hope and life and dreams, when Regis knew that one day he would be robbed of everything. His son’s world would crumble at his feet and he knew Noctis would be cursing him for it. When that final strike had to come…

Regis’ hands began to shake, and he folded them into his lap without a word or any other indication of his unrest. 

He thought of Noctis often, moreso now that his son refused to speak to him outside of council meetings. It was a petulant and juvenile protest, but he could hardly blame him. Regis had, after all ordered him to marry a woman he had no interest in, to say nothing of the ending of his relationship with Prompto. Regis felt sorry for it, more than he could possibly say. He wanted Noctis to find happiness with someone in this world, even if only for a short time, and Prompto seemed just the ray of light and goodness his son needed - would need. Regis had even done his part to bring the boys closer together, and yet he hadn’t been thinking.

Then again, he could have never anticipated Niflheim making such demands of his son - or of the Oracle.

He wondered, absently, how much of a fight Luna had put up against the Chancellor on that point.

There was a knock against the wood of the doorjamb behind him. Regis turned slightly in his high-backed chair to see who had so successfully sneaked up on him during his reverie, only to find the very object of his thoughts looking sheepishly at him from across the room.

“Noctis. Come in,” he spoke carefully, unsure of his son’s mood. 

The day previous had been a trying one, but to Regis’ surprise Noctis appeared to have been restored over night. He’d known that his son had been avoiding Prompto, sinking further into a depression Regis had begun to worry over, which was why he had been so surprised to see the young man accompany Noctis to the council meeting in Gladio’s stead. It had been fascinating, really, to see the marked change in Noctis’ behavior just from simply having his friend present.

Something had changed between the two, clicked into place again, rather, and Regis would make no comment about it as long as Noctis was sure of himself.

“I-,” Noctis began, pausing for a moment as he sunk into the chair opposite Regis.

It was a spot Clarus frequently occupied when he and Regis needed to speak privately about the state of Lucis, or their respective families. It was in the very spot Noctis sat where Clarus argued for Noctis’ decision to attend a public school despite Regis’ avid dislike of the idea, buried in his paranoia as it had been.

“I need to ask your advice about something.”

Regis arched one graying brow in surprise at that statement before the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. “I’m listening.”

“But first I want to apologize.”

Now, it seemed, the Astrals were truly playing him for a fool, but Regis waited patiently. He was aware that, with Noctis at least, silence was as effective a method of prying information loose as a crowbar.

“I’ve been blaming you for the situation between Prompto and I. I’ve been thinking about it. I’m still mad, but, the more I’ve been paying attention to what’s going on outside, I understand why you did it now.” Noctis ran a hand through his hair, sighing through his nose like his mother always did when she was cross. “I won’t forgive you, but I am sorry for my behavior.”

Regis smiled, truly, at the well-spoken and thoughtful young man sitting before him. When it counted, Noctis could impress the most seasoned diplomats with his genuine mien. Regis only wished he would choose to do so more often and with less youthful …  _ charm _ .

“I would never ask your forgiveness on that account, son. What I am asking you to do is beyond anything I would have ever imagined. It is unfair and unkind. Should anyone here be apologizing, it is I.”

Noctis averted his eyes, looking down at the hands he’d laced in his lap. “You see, that’s what I’m curious about.”

“I am not following.”

“I know you’re planning something, and I know that this thing with Luna and I is part of it. So I want to ask you if this marriage is real and where I stand in it. I know you’re probably not going to tell me anything but- but I need to know, because I can’t go through with it, dad. But I can pretend to, for as long as I need. It’s not like I hate Luna.”

Regis nodded, proud of how quickly Noctis seemed to have found the wiggle room within his order. Noctis surely wouldn’t be  _ his _ son if the boy didn’t try and play every angle of a tough situation before acting. Oh, the times he tried to extricate himself from his own father’s rulings as a young man. 

Noctis would be scandalized.

“I am going to tell you something, Noctis, and I need you to look at me when I tell you.”

Noctis raised his bright blue eyes to his and sat, tense. He was waiting for the proverbial axe to fall, but Regis was sure, were he clever enough, Noctis was going to be surprised at what he was going to say. 

And Noctis  _ was _ clever.

“In regards to your marriage with Lady Lunafreya, my position remains unchanged,” Regis said, holding his son’s gaze. “Since neither I, nor any member of the council will be  _ present  _ to officiate your union, I will be trusting you and your advisors to act with utmost  _ discretion  _ during the proceedings.”

Regis stressed the words carrying the greatest implication. He was aware that Noctis would not be returning to Insomnia after he left the following week for Altissia,. The boy did not. He could not come out and plainly tell Noctis that the entire marriage was merely an excuse Regis seized without a second thought to see Noctis safely from the city right under Niflheim’s nose, but he could certainly lead his son to believe that he would not have to keep his word, once everything was said and done. There would be none left alive to hold him to it.

It was a grim business, but he would not see Noctis beholden to anyone but himself in the coming days. 

As he thought, Noctis appeared to perk up at Regis’ true meaning, quickly and silently deciphering his intention in a manner that might very well have brought young Ignis to tears.

“So-” 

Regis hushed Noctis with a single finger to his lips. “It is all I have to say on the matter, and that’s final. I will hear nothing more on the subject.” He paused, silently thanking the Astrals for the opportunity to allay Noctis’ fears quietly and without intrusion, though he was still fairly certain he was being monitored by someone within the citadel. Regis was only sorry he could not confer such a message on the first occasion they’d spoken, but the walls had ears, and so did some of his most trusted advisors “Gladiolus, Ignis _and_ _Prompto_ will be traveling with you, will they not?”

Noctis nodded. “Yes. Well, I still need to ask Prompto if he’ll come.”

“I am sure he will be pleased to be included. You have both had a trying time as of late.”

Noctis smiled faintly. “Yeah, but I think things are looking up now.”

“It is heartening to hear it. I have always liked Prompto.”

“I keep telling you, dad. Everyone likes Prompto.”


End file.
